Scouthing Legion on The Amazing Race
by BeautifulWeirdos
Summary: Sebuah permainan yang disusun Irvin oleh anggotanya untuk mengelilingi seluruh penjuru dunia! Mampukah mereka melakukannya? Lot's of pairing inside ;) RivaRen, MikaRen, Annie x Armin, and many more!


Desclaimer : Hajime Isayama yang bikin Shingeki No Kyojin, juga acara The Amazing Race juga milik Elise Doganieri dan Bertram Van Munster

Warn : OOC, AU, Garing, mungkin absurd.

Chapter 1 : The Einstein Idea's

"SELURUH ANGGOTA SCOUTHING LEGIUN HARAP BERKUMPUL DI RUANG RAPAT, SEKALI LAGI BAGI SELURUH ANGGOTA SCOUTHING LEGIUN HARAP BERKUMPUL DI RUANG RAPAT, TERIMA KASIH", toak berbunyi memberikan pengumuman kepada anggota _scouthing legion_. Mereka pun berkumpul di suatu ruangan tempat mereka biasa mengadakan rapat. Semuanya duduk di kursi yang disediakan di hadapan meja bundar. Saat semuanya tengah ngerumpi tentang sesuatu, seperti rambut Connie yang tak kunjung tumbuh, atau membicarakan tentang betapa rapinya rambut sang komandan Irvin, atau hal yang lain yang tak bisa disebutkan, datang seorang gadis berambut pirang yang tidak asing bagi kebanyakan orang, terutama para anggota _trainee skuad 104__th_.

"Annie!", sontak semuanya terkaget melihat gadis berwajah seperti orang psikopat datang kemari. Ngapain anak ini datang?

"Aku disuruh sama komandan Irvin ikut dalam rapat ini", ujarnya seraya menghampiri kursi kosong di sebelah Armin.

"Jadi, kita disuruh ngapain ya?", Tanya Connie kemudian Irvin datang bersama Hanji, Rivaille, Mike, dkk lah pokoknya. Semua secara refleks berdiri memberikan komandan hormat.

"Komandan!", seru mereka serempak hormat dengan mengangkat tangan kiri ke dada sebelah kanan mereka.

"Silakan duduk", ujar Irvin lalu semua duduk.

"Jadi alasan saya memanggil kalian di sini adalah saya punya kabar gembira buat anda", kata Irvin. Lalu terdengar bisikan-bisikan kecil semua anggota di ruangan ini.

"Tenang dulu!", ucap sang komandan tamvhan ini menenangkan bawahannya. "Karena kita sedang off duty, dan juga kalian pasti sangat butuh liburan, saya akan mengadakan suatu acara", katanya lagi.

Connie pun mengangkat tangannya, "Saya belum selesai, Connie", ujar Irvin. Connie pun sedikit malu menurunkan tangannya itu.

"Namanya adalah…. _The Amazing Race!_", seru Irvin tapi semuanya terdiam tidak bersemangat.

"Mana semangat kalian? Tepuk tangan dong karena idenya _Einstein_ saya ini", katanya protes. Lalu semuanya bertepuk tangan malas. Saat tepuk tangan mereka usai, Sasha yang sedikit _lola_ ini baru bertepuk tangan semangat.

"Wuih! Komandan Irvin hebat!", seru Sasha bertepuk tangan riuh. Semua anggota Scouthing pun heboh bersorak mengejek Sasha.

"Cukup! Tenang! Jadi, kalian ada pertanyaan?", Tanya si Irvin.

Armin mengangkat tangannya, "_The Amazing Race_ itu gimana sih, komandan?", tanyanya.

"Jadi, masing-masing kalian mencari partner bermain. Lalu kalau sudah ketemu, kalian bisa daftar ke Buntaichou Hanji. Kalau udah confirm, kita bisa mulai permainannya. Permainannya kita akan mengelilingi dunia, tapi kalian juga diberi tantangan. Disini siapa yang paling pertama menyelesaikan semua tantangan menang. Kemudian di setiap penghujung permainan pasti ada tempat PitStop, maksudnya kita Check-In untuk menentukan posisi ke berapa kita dengan yang lain. Dan setiap satu tim yang datang ke tempat PitStop terakhir, dia akan dieliminasi", jelas Irvin panjang lebar.

"Terus, apa ada hadiahnya?", Tanya Jean.

"Ada, tapi masih dirahasiakan", jawab Irvin. "Ada lagi?", tanyanya. Semua pun terdiam tanda mengerti. "Oke ayo, silakan mencari partner kalian", ujarnya. Tapi tak ada satupun yang bergerak mencari partner. "Jika kalian tidak bersedia ikut, kalian akan jadi makanan Sawney dan Bean!", ancam Irvin. Karena tidak mau menjadi makan siang pacar dan anaknya Hanji itu, jadi mereka berdiri mencari partner dengan terpaksa.

"Revaille, sebaiknya kau ikut sebagai peserta", saran Irvin kepada Revaille.

"Mengapa? Aku tak mau", tolaknya.

"Tapi kan Eren ikut, mungkin setidaknya kau bisa berdekatan dengan anak itu?", usul Irvin kepada si Heichou Rivaille. Sontak mata Revaille yang sipit menjadi belo terbuka lebar berbinar-binar bila ada nama 'Eren'.

"Okay, aku ikut", katanya setuju.

"Mikasa?", ujar Jean menghampiri si gadis berambut hitam legam ini. "Kau mau jadi partner main denganku?".

Sayang, Mikasa tak mengubrisnya malah sibuk mencari sang pangeran hatinya, Eren.

"Wew, kasian elu, mblo", ejek Connie yang sedang dibelakangnya,

"Ah, elu juga jomblo, mblo", balas Jean mengejek Connnie.

"Setidaknya gue gak ngenes kayak elu, hahaha", ejeknya lagi sambil tertawa evil. Sementara itu, Mikasa yang sedang mencari Eren kecewa melihat si Heichou sudah menghampiri Eren duluan.

"Eren!", seru Mikasa berlari ke tempat Eren. "Jangan sama dia, sama aku saja", ujar Mikasa.

"Jangan Eren. Sama aku saja", pinta Rivaille.

"Jangan sama si cebol itu, Eren. Sama aku saja", ujar Mikasa agak memaksa. Sementara Eren hanya mengerutkan dahinya bingung mau memilih yang mana.

Di sisi lain, Christa sang primadona sedang direbutkan oleh Reiner dan Ymir.

"Aku ini laki-laki. Aku pasti bisa menjaga Christa dibanding kau", ucap pemuda berotot ini.

"Aku ini lebih tahu Christa dibandingmu, mendingan kau jangan memilihnya", protes Ymir. Perdebatan ini semakin memanas.

"Hentikan, tolong", lerai Christa menengahi perdebatan ini. "Kau pilih saja Christa, Aku atau dia?", Tanya Reiner.

Sebenarnya dia bingung mau pilih yang mana. Si Ymir sahabatnya, atau Si Reiner gebetannya? Kalau saja dia bisa pilih dua-duanya, pasti dia akan lakukan. Tapi disini dia harus memilih satu, tapi siapa? Christa langsung lari menjauhi mereka berdua. Sementara mereka berdua melongo. "Tunggu Christa!", seru Ymir berlari mengejar Christa. "Pilih aku saja, Christa", Reiner pun ikut mengejar Christa.

Balik ke Eren, Mikasa dan Rivaille masih melakukan perdebatan dingin untuk memperebutkan Eren.

"Aku lebih pantas, aku ini sudah lama kenal dengan Eren. Mendingan kau cari yang lain saja, pendek", ujar Mikasa.

"Setidaknya kau pasti tidak becus menjaga Eren, aku ini atasannya juga pasti juga tahu kok tentangnya", bela Rivaille.

Diam-diam Eren kabur dari mereka berdua. _Kalau gini sih aku gak milih dua-duanya_, gumam Eren. Aku pilih Armin saja, katanya lagi. Eren pun menghampiri Armin yang sedang bersama Annie.

"Kau tak punya partner, huh?", Tanya Armin ke Annie.

"Tidak", jawabnya singkat.

"Aku juga! Bagaimana kalau kita berdua jadi partner?", usul Armin.

"Hmmm, boleh", jawab Annie setuju. Memang diam-diam Annie memang suka dengan pemuda pirang ini.

"Armin!", seru Eren menghampiri Armin dan Annie. "Kita separtner yok", ajak Eren.

"Maaf Eren, aku sudah sama Annie", tolak Armin.

"Please, jadilah partnerku, setidaknya aku gak jadi bahan perebutan mereka", pinta Eren sambil memandang ke belakang melihat Mikasa dan Rivaille mengejarnya.

"Maaf, bocah titan. Tapi Armin sudah bersamaku. Carilah partner lain", ucap gadis pirang ini dingin.

"Eren!", seru Mikasa dan Rivaille berdua kompak. Sontak Eren panic.

"Oh, ayolah. Annie, kau sama Berthold saja. Aku sama Armin", pinta Eren memaksa. Diliriknya Berthold yang terdiam di pojokan pasrah. Dia sebenarnya mau bersama Annie, tapi keburu sudah diambil Armin jadi dia memilih pasrah menunggu orang yang belum dapat partner.

"Eren, jangan lari dariku. Kau sama aku saja", ujar Mikasa yang sudah berada di tengah mereka.

"Jangan Eren. Kau jadi milikku saja", kata Rivaille yang sudah disana juga.

"Mikasa! Pilihlah aku", seru Jean yang sedari tadi mengejar Mikasa.

"Aku tidak mau, Jean. Aku maunya sama Eren", tolak Mikasa. "Eren, mau kan?".

"Eh…. Aku maunya sama Armin", kata Eren. Dibalik semua ini, sebenarnya Eren memilih Armin karena Armin itu pintar, jadi mereka bisa jadi tim yang kuat.

Sebenarnya yang paling diam diantara mereka semua itu Sasha dan Connie. Ya, mereka memutuskan untuk menjadi partner. Jadi mereka sudah aman-aman saja. Kan mereka BFF, yang sebentar lagi jadi BF-GF (?). Sementara Christa dikejar sama Reiner dan Ymir yang berebutan mendapatkan Christa.

"Christa, jangan lari dari pangeranmu ini", ujar Reiner.

"Lebay", ejek Ymir. "Jangan lari dariku malaikat kecil, aku ini penggemar beratmu", kata Ymir tak mau kalah. "Ymir, elu sama aja", ucap pemuda berotot ini. _Ya, kalian berdua sama saja_, pikir Christa dalam hati.

"Oh, Armin. Aku mohon", kata Eren memohon sambil bersujud di hadapan Armin.

"Kami sudah separtner, ok?", ujar Annie lalu menendang Eren yang tengah bersujud. "Ouch", isak Eren mengadu sakit. Annie, hati-hati. Sekarang 4 bintik menatap tajam padamu.

"Tuh kan, ditolak. Sama aku saja Eren", bujuk Mikasa. "Jangan terima, Eren. Biarkan Mikasa bersamaku", ujar Jean. "Betul. Jadi nanti kamu bersamaku", tanggap Rivaille tak mau kalah.

Semua perdebatan ini sampai membuat rebut satu ruangan. Irvin pun meleraikan mereka, "Sudahlah. Diam". Tapi tak ada satupun yang mengubrisnya. Tiba-tiba…

Dock!

Pintu terbanting karena satu orang ini, Keith Shadis.

"Apa-apa kalian ini?", tegur Keith. Semuanya pun terdiam hening, menghentikan semua perdebatan.

"Kalian ini tentara! Kelakuan macam ini tak patut untuk menjadi tentara", tegurnya. Sekali lagi hening.

"Mengapa Keith ada disini?", bisik Rivaille yang sudah ada disebelah Irvin.

"Oh, dia jadi ketua panitia bersamaku", jelas Irvin. Rivaille pun mengangguk.

"Supaya adil, bagaimana kita undian saja?", usul Hanji.

"Okay, kita undi saja. Daripada jadi kacau gini", Irvin pun setuju, begitupun dengan Keith. Sementara yang lain protes menjadi gaduh.

"Alah, ini gak adil", ujar Connie yang sudah comfort dengan partnernya, Sasha.

"Aku maunya sama Eren!", rengek Mikasa.

"Dan aku maunya sama Armin", balas Eren.

"Sudah kubilang, Armin itu punyaku", ketus Annie.

"Tuh kan Eren nolak. Sama aku saja Mikasa", ucap Jean.

"Aku setuju!", seru Christa menyetujui.

"Jangan begitu Christa! Nanti kita tak bisa bersama", protes Ymir mendengar tanggapan Christa.

"Sama abang saja adekku sayang!", seru Reiner kepada Christa yang membuat Christa agak ilfeel.

Berthold masih terdiam. Terlihat dari ekspresinya dia setuju-setuju saja.

"Diam!", teriak Keith. Semuanya terdiam hening kembali. "Jangan ada yang protes! Aku yang mengaturnya", ujar Keith.

Alhasil, mereka terpaksa melakukan cara Keith, memakai undian. Mereka pun mengambil undian yang disediakan oleh Hanji, "Silakan".

Setelah semua mendapat undian dan sudah dicatat oleh Hanji, Hanji pun membacakan nama kelompok yang akan bermain.

* * *

**_Kelompok Satu_**

**_Reiner Braun_**

**_Berthold Hoover_**

* * *

Mereka berdua pun tersenyum satu sama lain. Ya, kan mereka sudah sahabat sejak kecil.

* * *

_**Kelompok Dua**_

_**Christa Lenz**_

_**Ymir**_

* * *

Sontak Ymir bersontak gembira. "Liat Reiner, aku menang", ejeknya kepada Reiner sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. Reiner hanya mencibir dan kecewa tidak mendapatkan malaikatnya itu. Sementara Christa hanya tersenyum tipis melihat hal tersebut.

* * *

**_Kelompok Tiga_**

**_Sasha Braus_**

**_Connie Springer_**

* * *

Mereka berdua sontak kegirangan mendengar mereka tetap sekelompok.

* * *

_**Kelompok Empat**_

_**Jean Kirschtein**_

_**Armin Arlert**_

* * *

Mendengar itu, sontak keduanya kaget. Jean kecewa dia tidak satu kelompok dengan Mikasa. Tapi tak apa-apa lah, kalau sama Armin sih gak masalah, gumamnya. Sementara kedua sejoli ini, Armin dan Annie sama-sama kecewa karena mereka tidak satu kelompok. Nasi sudah menjadi bubur, batin Armin dalam hati. Sial! Jadi aku sama siapa?, kesal Annie dalam hati.

* * *

_**Kelompok Lima**_

_**Annie Leonhart**_

_**….**_

* * *

Semua menjadi pensaran, siapa yang menjadi partnernya Annie yang terkenal mengerikan ini

* * *

_**… Eren Jaege**_r

* * *

Sontak semua kaget, baik Eren, Annie, juga Mikasa. Berarti…

* * *

_**Dan Kelompok Enam**_

_**Mikasa Ackerman**_

_**Rivaille**_

* * *

_Shit! Kenapa sama si cebol?_, batinnya kemudian diliriknya si Heichou cebol itu dengan tatapan benci. Sementara Eren menjadi takut._ Gile! Aku sama Annie. Sumpah? Ini bukan mimpi kan?_, gumamnya dalam hati. Tiba-tiba ada yang mencubitnya…

"Ouch?", rengek Eren saat ditolehnya dilihat Annie sudah ada di sampingnya.

"Ya, kau sedang tidak dalam mimpi", ujar Annie lalu pergi dari hadapan Eren. Wat! Annie bisa baca pikiran? Gile aja…, gumamnya bergidik ngeri.

"Jadi itu nama-nama kelompok yang mengikuti _The Amazing Race_", ujar Hanji yang membacakan nama-nama tersebut. "Ini tak bisa diganggu gugat. Tak boleh ada yang berganti partner, atau saya penggal kepala kalian!", ancam Keith sambil mempraktekkan dengan tangannya seperti gerakan memotong ke lehernya. Semuanya sekarang menelan ludah. "Kalian mengerti?", Tanya Keith.

Sontak semua berdiri, mengangkat tangan kiri mereka di dada kanan mereka memberikan hormat.

"Mengerti, pak!", ucap mereka serempak.

"Sekarang persiapkan perlengkapan kalian, kalian saya waktu 5 menit, atau kalian saya hukum. Laksanakan!", tegas Keith.

"Siap, laksanakan", mereka berlari keluar dari ruang tersebut menuju ke kamar masing-masing. Seakan mereka kembali di pelatihan militer.

"Yaampun, sampai seserius ini", kata Irvin kepada Keith.

"Tidak apa-apa. Biar mereka kuat jantungnya", canda Keith yang membuat mereka berdua tertawa riuh, lebihnya ke evil karena mereka punya maksud terselubung di sini, menindas mereka. Kejam, bukan?

"Okay, kalian siap?", Tanya Irvin.

"Siap, Komandan!", balas semua anggotanya.

"3…2…1… MULAI!"

A/N : Yeay, second fanfic! akhirnya bisa ngeluarin nih fanfic juga. Dan juga makasih buat author gila ini ScarletKnight23 udah kasih ide. Dan juga tunggu aja kelanjutannya, nanti mereka akan ke Indonesia!

Oh, One more things! Boleh lah di **Review** atau di **Favorite** gitu? ^.^


End file.
